1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a system for organizing, managing and leveraging user-generated content (UGC) within and across a business enterprise.
2. Background of the Related Art
Web 2.0-based content comes in many forms, from blogs, wikis, social networks, images, podcasts, RSS feeds, and the like. As business enterprises allow their employees, customers, prospects and partners to generate content, enterprise administrators must find a way to manage all of this disparate content, while at the same time ensuring that enterprise systems include appropriate controls to ensure adherence to corporate standards, codes of conduct, and quality. Most enterprises, however, do not have the resources or experience in designing, creating and operating online communities. For example, how one enterprise designs a community and manages user participation may not work well for some other enterprise. Moreover, different enterprises are likely to have different goals in enabling online communities, as well as different security and information gathering/dissemination requirements. Further, online communities tend to be content specific; thus, an enterprise might enable one set of employees to set up and participate in a wiki while another set of employees participates in a social network. Content typically is not easily shared across these various forms of social media.